


my winter song to you

by melwritesthings



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, Riverdale secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwritesthings/pseuds/melwritesthings
Summary: "'I actually wanted to see if you and your dad wanted to spend Christmas here with us.'There’s silence from the other end. For a moment he thinks Jughead will hang up. He’s opening his mouth to apologize for overstepping when Jug’s voice cuts him off.'Fred is seriously cool with that?''Yeah, Juggie, he says he’d love to be with you and FP.'Jughead is silent again, and Archie can almost hear him thinking of reasons to say no. Relief washes over him when he hears Jughead sigh and say, 'What time should we be there?'"[jarchie fluff for riverdale secret santa 2018]





	my winter song to you

**Author's Note:**

> happy happy holidays! this is my secret santa fic gift for cowcafe over on tumblr. the prompt was for some cute jarchie and it was a joy to deliver! love and best wishes to you all!

Archie is restless. Sitting in Algebra on the Friday before holiday break, he watches the seconds tick by on the clock. He’d mentally checked out of the lesson long ago: at the front of the classroom their teacher drones on about variables and coefficients, but Archie can’t bring himself to focus. In his mind is a constant replay of a conversation he had with Jughead at lunch.

 

Betty brought a tin of Christmas cookies to share with the group, and they discussed their holiday plans over sprinkles and icing.

 

Reggie would be hitting the slopes with his family, while Veronica was jetting off for sunny Mexico with her parents. Josie and the Pussycats had booked some holiday gigs. Betty was excited to welcome Chic and Polly home from college.

 

“I’m just hanging out with my dad this year,” Archie said with a slow grin, “we’re gonna watch old movies and pig out.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Archie saw Jughead shove a fifth cookie in his mouth and scowl.

 

“What about you, Jug,” asked Betty brightly, “got any big plans for your time off?”

 

“No,” he replied curtly.

 

Archie knows the holidays are tough for Jughead since his mom and sister left. Without them, FP didn’t seem to find much to celebrate. Jughead would never admit it, but Archie knows it will be a lonely time for him.

 

Jug swiped the last cookie from Betty’s tin and stood from the table. “I’ll see you guys later,” he mumbled. He then shoved his hands in his pockets and strode from the cafeteria.

 

Archie was after him in seconds. “Jug,” he called down the hallway, “hey, Juggie!” For a moment he thought Jughead would ignore him, but Archie breathed a sigh of relief when Jug slowed to allow him to catch up.

 

“What’s up, man?” Archie probed. “You seem crabbier than usual today.”

 

“Thanks a lot, Arch,” Jughead replied with a snort.

 

“I mean it, Jug, what’s the deal?”

 

Jughead stopped walking and rolled his eyes. “I just didn’t feel like hanging around and hearing about how great everyone else’s breaks are gonna be. I’m about to spend a week alone with my dad.”

 

“Is that so bad? I’m about to be alone with my dad, too.”

 

Jughead looked back pointedly.

 

“The difference there, Arch, is that you and your dad _like_ to be alone together. You guys won’t be sitting in a dark trailer with nothing to do and nothing to talk about.”

He clasped Archie on the shoulder and muttered a quick “I’ll see you later, man,” before heading back in the direction of the library.

 

Archie frowned after his friend. A knot of anxiety formed in his stomach, a familiar feeling when he knew Jughead was upset.

 

Now, waiting for Algebra to end, he wonders what to do.

 

Archie hates the idea of Jughead and FP spending Christmas alone, missing their family. _Jughead Jones should never feel alone_ , he thinks.

 

An idea, warm and exciting, blooms in the back of his mind. It floods through his veins and loosens the anxiety nestled in his body. When the bell rings he bolts from his desk and nearly sprints home.

 

Later that evening, Archie is nearly bouncing in anticipation as he waits for Jughead to answer his phone.

 

“Dude, you know dinner time is a sacred hour for me,” he says by way of a greeting. Archie hears music and voices in the background, instantly recognizable as Pop’s. He pictures Jughead stretched out in a booth, bathed in neon.

 

He thinks of Jug sitting alone with his laptop, pausing his furious typing only to take a sip of a chocolate shake.

 

He wonders if Jughead would spend Christmas there, tucking into a dinner of cheeseburgers and fries.

 

He thinks of FP in a dark trailer with no other company than a six-pack.

 

Archie swallows thickly and says, “Sorry, Jug, just had a question for you.”

 

“Do you need help with English homework again? Because I do _not_ plan to spend my break tutoring you. Ask Betty.”

 

“No, I’m good,” Archie laughs, “I actually wanted to see if you and your dad wanted to spend Christmas here with us.”

 

There’s silence from the other end. For a moment he thinks Jughead will hang up. He’s opening his mouth to apologize for overstepping when Jug’s voice cuts him off.

 

“Fred is seriously cool with that?”

 

“Yeah, Juggie, he says he’d love to be with you and FP.”

 

Jughead is silent again, and Archie can almost hear him thinking of reasons to say no. Relief washes over him when he hears Jughead sigh and say, “What time should we be there?”

 

\--

 

Two days later, Archie is awoken from his nap on the couch with Vegas by a sharp knock on the front door.

 

“That’ll be them, Arch,” his dad calls from the kitchen, “can you grab the door?”

 

Archie bounds to answer the door, with Vegas in hot pursuit.

 

FP and Jughead stand in the doorway, each holding a small wrapped package. “Merry Christmas, Red,” FP says, “Real nice of you and your old man to have us.”

 

“Sure thing, Mr. Jones, come on in,” Archie stands aside to allow Jughead and his dad to come inside.

 

He brings them into the living room, where Fred is laying out snacks and Christmas cookies.

 

FP shakes hands with his old friend and observes, “Quite a spread, Freddie, when did you learn to cook?”

 

Fred feigns indignance and answers, “I’ll have you know that I have _always_ been an excellent cook.”

 

At FP’s raised eyebrow he throws his hands in the air and says, “Fine, I paid Alice fifty bucks to make extras of her Christmas dinner.”

 

Fred and FP laugh as they head into the kitchen, while Jughead dives into the snacks.

 

Archie pops a cookie in his mouth and watches Jughead load up a plate of food. It feels right to see him there, next to him on the couch at Christmas.

 

Jughead, sensing Archie’s gaze, looks up at him questioningly. “What’s up, Arch?” he asks, licking powdered sugar from his fingers.

 

“I’m just glad you’re here,” he answers simply.

 

A blush blooms across Jughead’s cheeks. Archie smiles and grabs another cookie.

 

\--

 

At dinner, Fred and FP regale their sons with tales from their old days at Riverdale High. When Archie asks about the possibility of a Fredheads reunion tour, FP leaps from his chair.

 

“That reminds me,” he shouts with a cackling laugh, “to give you your gift.”

 

“You didn’t have to do that, FP,” Fred says softly, as he slowly unwraps the little package.

 

“Me and Jug would have been awful lonely tonight, Fred, this is the least I can do.”

Fred gasps at the gift in his hands. “Is this… is this what I think it is?” He holds it up to the light, muttering, “It can’t be.”

 

“Yes it is,” FP claims proudly, “The one and only remaining tape of the Fredheads EP.”

 

Archie watches his dad struggle for words and shouts, “Play the tape!” Jughead joins him in his chant, and Fred sticks the tape in living room stereo.

 

A heavy bassline and his father’s wailing voice carries into the kitchen, and Archie dissolves into laughter. “No way,” he chokes, nearly crying, “no way!”

 

Jughead claps him on the back, but doesn’t pull his hand away after Archie has regained composure. He likes the way his friend’s hand feels through his sweater. Jughead’s hand feels strong and graceful, and Archie can hardly resist the urge to grab it.

 

Heat floods through him and Archie abruptly pushes his chair away from the table. He excuses himself quickly and steps outside to the front porch. The cool air soothes his electrified senses.

 

Archie isn’t alone for long; the front door soon opens behind him and Jughead steps through.

 

“Couldn’t take the grunge genius of the Fredheads anymore?” he teases.

 

“No, no,” Archie says absently, “just got a little warm in there.”

 

“You feeling okay?” Jughead asks, knitting his brow in concern. He places his hand against Archie’s forehead.

 

Archie shudders beneath his touch. “I’m alright, Jug,” he assures him. “Just needed some air.”

 

Jughead nods and stands quietly with his friend for a moment. “I’m really glad you asked us here tonight, Archie,” he says at last. “I haven’t seen my dad this happy in a while.”

 

“And you?” Archie turns to face him.

 

“What about me?”

 

“Are you happy right now, Jug?”

 

Jughead smiles in spite of himself and brings his hand back up to Archie’s face. This time it lands gently on his cheek.

 

“Yeah, Arch,” he says quietly, “I am happy.”

 

“That’s all I wanted, you know,” Archie breathes. “to see you happy.”

 

Jughead leans forward and presses his lips to Archie’s. For a moment, his mind is blank. Then his senses are in overdrive as Jughead pulls him closer. _Finally_.   

 

He pulls away when he feels Jughead shiver in his arms. “Are you cold?” he asks, rubbing Jughead’s arms in attempt to warm him.

 

Jughead laughs and grabs Archie’s hands. “No,” he smiles against his lips.

 

“Merry Christmas, Jug,” Archie whispers, watching the twinkling lights reflect in Jughead’s eyes.

 

The sounds of the Fredheads drift outside, breaking the spell of the moment. Jughead tugs Archie inside by the hand as he whispers back, “Merry Christmas, Arch.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) i am on tumblr at chic-cooprs. come say hi! hope your day is merry and bright!!


End file.
